Security devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and reduce the cost of such devices. Some security devices are currently provided to be attached to individual products or objects in order to deter or prevent theft of such products or objects. In some cases, the security devices include tags or other such components that can be detected by gate devices at the exit of a retail establishment. These gate devices may be sometimes referred to as towers or pedestals. When the security device passes through or proximate to the gates, an alarm or other notification locally at the product and/or at the gates may be triggered. Additionally, a key may be provided at the point of sale terminal so that the security device can be removed when the corresponding products or objects are purchased.
In order to improve the ability of retailers to deter theft, the security devices and systems in which they operate are continuously being improved. For example, various improvements may be introduced to attempt to improve location accuracy or to carry out certain specific desired functions related to tracking tags and issuing notifications based on the tracking of the tags. However, it may be difficult to determine the appropriate balance of characteristics for a given system.